Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a collaborative image window content and document editing method implementable by mobile processing devices communicating with external devices.
Description of the Related Art
Collaborative electronic bulletin board systems (e.g., the eBeam system of Luidia Inc.) are known. A known electronic bulletin board system may be composed of a projector for projecting images onto a screen (e.g., a white wall or a whiteboard.), an electronic pen, a sensor for detecting a beam (e.g., ultrasonic waves or infrared light) emitted from the electronic pen, and a computer for recognizing a trace (i.e., written information) of the electronic pen from information received by the sensor, controlling the projector to display the trace on the screen, and storing the written information. A user is able to write on an image by touching the electronic pen to the screen instead of using a real pen.
A known virtual collaboration space is a virtual environment that allows collaborative participants to work together in a single work space by using computers interconnected via a network. A known virtual collaboration space physically comprises a storage space and may be constructed at location of a participant computer or at a separate server. Through a known virtual collaboration space, a computer may share a screen, e.g., a PowerPoint screen, with other computers and make a single document, e.g., a PowerPoint file, by working together with other computers. A Meeting Space in Microsoft Windows is a known typical example.
In a known virtual collaboration space, collaborative participants work together using respective individual computers. A collaboration service using a common screen such as the screen of an electronic bulletin board system is not available in computers that provide a typical virtual collaboration space. Additionally, an electronic bulletin board system requires an electronic pen and a sensor for detecting a beam from an electronic pen such that a participant can directly manipulate data in a virtual collaboration space through the screen. However, in most cases, collaborative participants do not have their own electronic pens. Participants usually work in turn, moving toward the screen one by one and using a single electronic pen. Unfortunately, this causes lower work efficiency. A system according to invention principles addresses these deficiencies and related problems.